utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuina Harune
Yuina Harune (結菜はる音) has a VCV voicebank for the UTAU program. with a planned CVVC update coming soon. History Yuina was first released on January 7, 2017. Her original bank is VCV and monopitch. This voicebank hasn't been updated since, although there are many errors present. Yuina has a CVVC update for the future planned. It's currently unknown when she will be updated, but her creator wants it to be soon. Concept Yuina was constructed by Miyuki when Miyuki herself was 15 years old. She was programmed to do whatever tasks Miyuki wanted her to be capable of, and was consistently updated over time. The only things that Yuina was not programmed with were vanity and jealousy. Yuina prioritizes patience and kindness to all, even to those that are undeserving. She is always at Miyuki's side, often being her primary source of care due to Miyuki being away from her parents for large portions of time. Yuina cooks, cleans, and takes care of Miyuki and her bandmates. Beneath Yuina's cheerful exterior, she is capable of being a weapon of mass destruction. It's unknown even by Miyuki the scale of Yuina's potential rampage or what damage it could cause, so she tries to protect anyone curious from dismantling her and finding the weapon of mass destruction setting. Likes: '''Serving others, Miyuki, helping others, tea, cooking, cleaning, intelligent conversation '''Dislikes: Being unable to help, being seen as annoying, breaking things Etymology * はる音 - Harune; ''Lit. "Spring Sound" * '結菜''' -'' Yuina''; Lit. "Tie/bind + greens" Appearance * Hat color - Black * Headphones color: White * Hair color - Light green, four strands in the back are completely prehensile and are plugged into her head like USB cords * Eye color - Brown * Outfit - Yuina mostly wears the uniform above, but is not averse to other kinds of clothing. In summer, she likes wearing more revealing clothes to avert the heat. * Body build - Tall, hourglass figure, top heavy. Although her body weighs 2 tons, her AI allows her to move gracefully and keep herself from breaking through the floor. Relations * Hanae Masara - Important friend * Hayate Nori Masara - Important friend * Mieko Masara - Sister of her master, another she takes care of * Miyuki Masara - Creator/master * Seiji Masara - Important friend Product Information Additional information Marketing Yuina's voicebanks are and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Yuina is programmed with all emotions and traits except jealousy and vanity. * Yuina weighs two tons, but her AI allows her to glide along and carry herself so she doesn't break through anything. * Yuina's was created by Miyuki on January 16 when Miyuki was 15. * Yuina follows anyone's request, no matter how ridiculous. * Yuina sings Miyuki to sleep some nights. Reputation It's unsure how many people have used Yuina, but it is hoped that she is used more. Downloads Both banks are in zip format. Yuina's original VCV can be downloaded here: https://www.mediafire.com/file/vrglc2v2pdmvc8v/Yuina+Harune.zip Yuina's CVVC will be up for download soon! Yuina full.png|Yuina's render by young GraySlate Yuina harune old.jpg|Yuina's Old bio by GraySlate CHaosmaid Yuina.png|Yuina's old art for her chaosmaid cover by GraySlate Happy Birthday Miyuki.png|Yuina pictured with Miyuki, Hanae, Souma, Mikadzuki, and Katsuo References UTAU wiki 2.0 page coming soon! https://nicolinadeangelis4.wixsite.com/zephyrutau External links https://www.deviantart.com/grayslate/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=yuina+harune Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU characters Category:Green hair Category:Robot Category:Robot UTAUloid Category:Robot characters Category:WIP UTAUloids Category:VCV Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Monopitch Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States Category:United States Category:Voicebanks from the USA